Naruto Protector
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Kakashi saves Naruto from the village,and vows to protect him and train him. Then he meets his long time crush from years back,Kira Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki's sister.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi stared at the trembling boy's figure. To be honest he was disgusted, disgusted at the villagers vicious attacks on this boy. The fourth hokage formally known as his teacher in the past,did not sacrifice his life just for this to happen. He heard and known of the nine tails attacking the village that night,it killed Iruka's parents. Kakashi was stopped in his thoughts for he heard a small groan emit from the child.

'Good he's alive.' The boy's eyes eventually fell on him,and he instantly backed in a corner. "Are you here to kill me?"the boy asked fearfully. Kakashi shook his head,"No actually I saved you. My name is Kakashi Hatake." "Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi looked at him thoughtfully,"Why were they after you in the first place?" Naruto looked at him,"If I tell you will you hate me too?" Kakashi looked in shock,"Hate you? What makes you say that?" "I have the nine tailed beast sealed inside me." Kakashi only nodded,"I see." 'So that's what happened that day...could it be? Is Naruto Uzumaki...? Naruto cut him off in his thoughts,"So your thinking what to do to me huh?" Kakashi looked at him,concern evident on his face. "Listen Naruto I won't harm you. After all what they did to you was...cruel. Tailed beast or not. You shouldn't be treated differently." Naruto sighed,"That's not gonna stop them though." Kakashi looked at him,"Yes they will I,will speak to the third hokage about this. Until then I advise you to stay here." Naruto looked at him,"Really?" Kakashi had a small smile when he looked at Naruto,"Yes" And with that he lefted quietly and quickly. Naruto still didn't feel fully assured,but it seemed this Kakashi guy wasn't like the rest. Naruto yawned loudly before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Kakashi

Kakashi was racing toward the hokage mansion to tell the third what happened here. However he was stopped. A guy who apparently drinked too much looked at him with disgust,"Your protecting that demon aren't you?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes,"A demon you say? The only demon I see is you." The guy chuckled humorlessly,"You can't protect him forever." Kakashi looked at him,"What're you going to do about it?" The guy charged at Kakashi,big mistake, Kakashi smoothly side stepped his punch and grabbed his arm. The guy tried to elbow Kakashi, however Kakashi added more pressure to the arm,the guy started begging for his life. "Please don't kill me!" Kakashi glared at him,"If you so much as spit at the boy,be rude to him,or even HURT him, I will personally hunt you down myself. Understood?" The man gulped and nodded quickly. Kakashi let his arm go and watched as he ran off to who knows where. "Nice performance there Kakashi." Kakashi tensed until he realized it was his long time friend/rival "oh hey Obito." "So your going to speak with Lord Third about Naruto's protection huh?" "Yeah. This has gone far enough. Hurting this young child who may be Minato sensei's son!" Obito blinked twice,"Wait... Minato sensei had a kid?" Kakashi nodded,"Yes Naruto Uzumaki." Obito blinked again,"But isn't Kushina a-?" He stopped. So it was true,the stories about this kid was lies. Minato sensei and Kushina died saving their son from the demon fox. Obito clenched his fists,"Your right Kakashi. THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH. COME ON!" Kakashi looked confused at Obito walking and fuming,he just sighed and followed his friend.

*Naruto

A little girl with pink hair slipped through the window and dropped next to Naruto. Naruto cowered away,"Are you here to hurt me too?" The girl looked shocked,"No. I'm not like them you know. My name's Sakura Haruno." "Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura gave a small smile,"Pleased to meet you. So why you here in Kakashi sensei's house?"(Note:Sakura, Sasuke,and Kia (Oc)are on team 7. Naruto will join their team soon. Making it 4.) "He's helping me out because the villagers hate me. I would tell you,but you'll just hate me too." "I promise I won't." Naruto sighed,"I host the nine tails inside me." He waited for her to scream,to call him a demon, but instead he found sympathy in her eyes. "It's not your fault Naruto. You didn't choose this." Naruto sniffed,"Yeah too bad the village doesn't think so." Sakura looked towards the sky,"It's beautiful right? The night sky..." Naruto grinned,"Yeah. But it doesn't compare to your beauty Sakura." Sakura blushed, Naruto did too after realizing what he said. "Um...er..sorry about that.." Sakura smiled,"It's nothing Naruto. It's a compliment. I love compliments anyway. And um.. thanks.." "well see you tomorrow Naruto!" Naruto waved,"Bye Sakura." After that he didn't see much of her after that.


	2. Kia Namikaze returns

Naruto opened his eyes to a bright light. Kakashi grinned,"Good your awake." Naruto yawned,"So what's up with you Kakashi? You seem lively today." "Well the third hokage is letting you have your own apartment!" Naruto blinked,"But I'm up not old enough yet." Kakashi shook his head,"No because I'll be living with you for the time being. And I'm sure you heard already,but I'm the captain of team 7." Naruto blinked,"The girl with the pink hair..Sakura. Yeah Sakura told me about it." Kakashi looked dejected,"Oh of course she did." Naruto felt the awkward silence getting to him,"Hey can I meet the other two members?" Kakashi grinned,"Sure." "Hey I'm Sasuke Uchiha." "Hi I'm Kia Momokaze." Naruto shook their hands,they felt rough with training,his felt soft. He suddenly felt less excited than before. Sasuke looked at him, something about Naruto reminded him of himself. He didn't know what though, but if the rumors were true that Naruto would join their team. Hell he could care less about him having a tailed beast locked inside him. Long as he wasn't the only boy on the team. Having Sakura drool all over him wasn't that fun at all,more of disturbing to be honest. Naruto rubbed his hands together,"Well to be honest I be more of a burden to you guys than help. I don't know much justus at all besides kage no justu and a technique I learned from Kakashi awhile back.

*Flashback*

"So you really don't know any justus?"asked Kakashi curiously one day. "No not really."answered Naruto. Kakashi nodded,"Very well. Let's begin with Kage bushin no justu." Naruto blinked,"Well I actually learned that justu by accident some uh..days back when I ran away..."said Naruto hiding his sly smirk. Kakashi looked at him,"Really? Show me then." Naruto nodded,"Okay. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Over a hundred clones appeared before Kakashi. 'Amazing he's mastered this move within two minutes and they're all solid. Incredible.' Naruto grinned,"You look surprised there old man."he joked. Kakashi sighed, Naruto started giving him this "old man" name once he noticed his hair was gray. Well it was more like like silver,but either way it didn't stop Naruto from giving him the bad nickname. "Naruto come on you know I'm not old." Naruto laughed,"Yeah but your hair says otherwise!" Kakashi sighed in defeat,"Never mind. Come on I'll teach you another justu."

*End of flashback*

Sasuke closed his eyes,this kid was different. Really different. He definitely needed to talk to Itachi and maybe Shisui about Naruto. Sakura grinned,"Hey Naruto! Glad your joining our team!" Naruto blushed a bit,she was so pretty, especially her pink long hair. Sasuke noticed and slightly smirked,hmph so Naruto liked her huh? That's new. Naruto waved,"So what took you so long?" Sakura rolled her eyes,"Just my mom being overprotective as usual." Naruto looked at the ground,"Well...at least you still have parents..." This made Sasuke look at him differently again,no parents...were they killed during that attack too? Naruto wiped his eyes,he didn't want to look weak. Sakura sat by him,"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Naruto shook it off,"It's okay. It's nothing. Anyway where's Kakashi?" Kia scroffed,"Hopefully not into his perverted book again." Naruto looked confused,"Perverted book?" Kia nodded,"Yeah his face lights up when he gets to this really... REALLY graphic part." Naruto's face turned beet red,'oh so that's what that book was.' Awhile back Naruto just took a book off of Kakashi's bed. He opened it to be greeted with...well not appropriate things..but he didn't know. He actually read the whole thing,more confused than ever. Now he understood what he just witnessed. Kia noticed,"Hey why is your face red?" Naruto played it off by saying,"oh it must be the sun! The heat is finally getting to me!" Sasuke saw through it,but for sake of Naruto suffering Kia's wrath,he kept quiet. Sakura agreed,"Yeah it is."

She walked into the village,it's been awhile since she's been here. Kira Namikaze was back.


	3. Teamwork

Kakashi gasped,it couldn't be. Kira Namikaze was Minato sensei's oldest child and Kakashi had a crush on her when they were both young. What would prompt her to return now? Obito noticed his face and barely stifled a chuckle,"I see you still got it for her Kakashi." Kakashi turned a dark shade of red,"Obito your not helping." Obito sat in thought,"Wait isn't she Naruto's older sibling then?" Kakashi slapped himself mentally,of course he would have to tell Naruto! Quickly he left, Obito watching after him,"Rin Kakashi sure hasn't changed much." Rin smiled,"Yeah your right. But at least he'll have somebody right?" Obito grinned slyly,"Like how I got you?" She laughed. "Maybe."

Training was postponed much to everyone's surprise. Kakashi looked at Naruto and told everyone he needed to talk to Naruto alone. Everyone nodded and left the two alone. "Naruto your older sister is in town." Naruto grinned,"I do? What are we waiting for? Let's meet her now!" Kakashi had to chase after him,after all he still didn't trust these villagers around Naruto yet. They both stopped in front of Kira who was just picking up flowers. She looked up and noticed somebody familiar,she smiled her warm smile. Kakashi almost fainted,she looked so much like Kushina now. "Hey Kakashi it's been like a few years right?" Kakashi scratched his head awkwardly,"Yeah you can put that way." "Oh and who's this?" Naruto grinned and extended his hand,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your younger brother!" Kira looked at him closely,there was no mistaking it,he definitely was her sibling,only her dad had that attitude and smile. Kira shook his outstretched hand,"Pleased to finally meet you little brother. And I'm your older sister Kira Namikaze!" Naruto started telling her everything about how Kakashi saved him from the villagers,his new friends,and justus he's learning. Kira grinned,"Wow. Kakashi still hasn't lost it I see." Naruto suddenly smirked,"Oh you and Kakashi sensei like each other?" At this Kakashi started choking on his tea and Kira nearly dropped hers. Kira playfully punched Naruto's shoulder,"Time for bed. Stop stalling." Naruto grumbled about older siblings being bossy and such as he went upstairs to sleep.

"So Kakashi. Thank you." Kakashi sighed,"Yeah I'm sorry that your parents died Kira." Kira shook it off,"I wish I was here to protect my little brother, but I had matters to attend to." Kakashi nodded,"Yeah...I um..missed you all these years to be honest." Kira hid a small blush from creeping up her cheek,she missed Kakashi too. "Oh. You did?"she said in a teasing tone. Kakashi smiled,"Yeah." "Well I missed you too Kakashi." Her face turned serious,"I know my brother has the nine tails sealed inside him,the news spread like wild fire." Kakashi turned away,"I'm doing my best to protect him and so is Lord Third." Kira put an reassuring hand on his shoulder,"Yeah I know. But we got this. Together." Kakashi nodded,"Right together."

Unaware of his appearance,a certain figure looked at them. His sharigan eyes flaring,the nine tails is here.

The next day Naruto stretched and yawned. Kakashi sighed,"About time. Geez." Naruto blinked twice,"Hey where's my sister?" "She had other matters to attend to. After all like me she is a Jonin." "You left the ANBU I heard."Naruto hesitated a little. Kakashi looked at him,face unreadable. Naruto hope he didn't offend him. Finally Kakashi said something,"Well...after Danzo took over. I didn't trust him. Unlike the others I was more bind with the third hokage than Danzo. I don't know what Danzo is planning...but I don't trust him either. So yes I lefted for a reason." Naruto left it at that,"Oh cool you made pancakes?" "No your sister did that."said Kakashi drinking a bit of water. "So when you going to ask my sister out?"asked Naruto with fake innocence. Kakashi nearly choked AGAIN,"It's not like that. We were on the same team years back before you were born." Naruto smirked,"Yeah right." Kakashi sighed in defeat,"Look training begins in an hour,better be ready!" With that Kakashi vanishes, however he watches from a tree. Why? He had a feeling Naruto was being watched,by whom? He didn't have the answer,but he would not let Naruto get hurt EVER again. 'After all I promised Minato sensei that I'll protect Naruto at all costs..even my life..'

Naruto made it to the training field,"Hey guys!" Sasuke looked at him with a look of indifference,"Hey." Sakura smiled,"Hey!" Kia grinned,"About time Naruto-kun!" Then she blushed,did she just call him Naruto-kun? Naruto didn't hear that through, Sasuke and Sakura looked at her, 'hmm...seems someone likes Naruto.' Kakashi looked at each of them and took out his book,"Well come at me anytime." Naruto groaned,"Uh.. while your reading that book?" "Sure why not?" Naruto charged,"Well okay here goes!" Sasuke noticed something,"Wait Naruto it's a trap!" 'too late.'grinned Kakashi. "Secret finger justu! A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto felt searing pain in his anus,"HOLY-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WARN ME!?!?!?!?!" He hit the ground with a thud, knocked out with the pain. Kakashi scratched his head,"Well that's one down I suppose." Sasuke did his hand signs for the fire ball justu,"Kia,Sakura distract him!" "Right!" Sakura started charging at Kakashi trying to punch him, Kakashi dodging it with ease, Kia just lighting techniques to slow him down. The Naruto clone vanished, Kakashi eyes widen,when did he-? Naruto appeared from the top,"Sasuke now!" "Fire style:Fire ball justu!" Kakashi just barely dodged it, Naruto charged again,"Okay sensei! Time to finish this! Naruto! Uzumaki! Barrage!" Kakashi clone disappeared. Kakashi appeared besides Naruto with a kunai around his neck,"Gotta be more smart than that." All the clones vanished. Sakura and Kia stared in awe,'Sasuke and Naruto did pretty good against sensei, he's practically sweating for once!' Sasuke looked over to Naruto,"Hey great team work I guess." Naruto grinned,"Same that fire ball technique is nice how'd you learn it?" "From my older brother." Naruto's eyes darkened,"Must be good to have a family huh?" Sasuke didn't know what to say,but finally he said something that made Naruto look at him in surprise. "My parents were killed during the Nine tails attack. It's my brother and Shisui along with half the Uchiha clan who weren't killed. And then me."he said quietly. Naruto stared at the ground,"So your parents too huh? Sometimes I wonder how'd it be if they were still alive ya know?" Sasuke looked away,"I try not to think the unthinkable,what's done is done. I can't change that. So...I no longer...am bound with them..." With that Sasuke stood up and walked away hands in pockets.

Kakashi watched,'So that's what brought the team more together. Sasuke and Naruto are almost alike..but different. Hmm..'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:No I haven't forgotten about Kira Namikaze (my OC), I'm just letting it set on how well Naruto and the rest of the team are working together. However now a new threat appears to take the nine tails from Naruto. Yes my villian is yet another OC. Let me not spoil this. Read on. Oh and TG that school hasn't prevented from writing ideas (yet) I'm a senior,my last year! Yayyyy!

Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto characters,just the plot(obviously)

Kira Namikaze sighed as she looked at an old picture book. When her and Naruto's mom and dad were still alive. Naruto wasn't born until Kira just made 18,along with her teammates Kakashi,Obito,and Rin Nahara. Those were the days,sadly though Kakashi used to be a jerk,she remembered that day.

*Flashback*

Kakashi scroffed as he watch Kira try to attempt a rasengan technique that Minato sensei did. "Why don't you just quit? Unlike your father. Your skills are useless here." Kira glared at him,"Do you always have to be such a jerk? What have I done to you?" Kakashi looked at her sadly,"And your an active ninja,you poor thing." Kira charged at him,"Shut up you little brat!" Kakashi blocked her kunai with his,"Your pathetic Kira. A pathetic and sad excuse of a ninja!" Kira punched him in the jaw making him fly and hit a tree nearby. After catching her breath,she shouted,"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT TRULY MEANS TO BE A NINJA! IT MEANS PROTECTING YOUR COMRADES AT ALL COSTS! Or are you a lone wolf?"she questioned at the end. Kakashi stood up and glared at her,"You don't tell me what a ninja is or isn't! The ways of a ninja are gone! Did that save my father? No! He's still dead! So don't come telling me what a ninja is! And yes...I prefer to work alone...KID." With that Kakashi lefted, Kira looked sadly at the spot he was once in,"Kakashi..."

End of FB*

After that they slowly became friends,and then they...went on dates. But it never went further than that,it stopped completely after Kakashi's mom suddenly died of natural causes. After that Kakashi was a shell of his normal self,he looked at the world in gray. Only his teammates and teacher understood his pain. She smiled again,but now he seemed to lighten up,he has four students including her brother. She already knew, Kakashi was going to follow in his teacher's footsteps. And...she would be beside him.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door,who could be Knocking at this hour? She opened it to reveal Lord Third, formally known as Hiruzen. "Kira."his face looked graved. "What's wrong old man? Your usually smiling." "It's about your brother. He's being targeted." That knocked the humor right out of her face,"Targeted by who?" "We do not know. Kakashi gave me this information. And he's right. I feel it too...Kira be careful. You hold a piece of that chakra too." Kira nodded,"Thanks old man. I got this." Hiruzen let a small smile smooth over his grave features,"Still giving me that nickname huh? Can't say I'm surprised." They both laughed.

Kakashi knew someone was here,his sharigan eye was flaring like crazy. Then he sensed it,small at first,then he realized it was heading his way. 'Damn it. This chakra... I hope I can hold them off for awhile..' "Don't worry Kakashi. I got your back." Kakashi nodded,"Thanks Kira.

"So you must be Kakashi Hatake correct?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes,"Yeah,but who the hell are you?" The guy laughed,"I am Kuro Uchiha." Kira barely stifled a giggle,'Kuro Uchiha? Kuro is a strange name for a Uchiha.' Kuro glared at her,"You! How dare you laugh at me!" Kakashi glared at him,"Why are you here?" "Isn't it obvious? To capture the nine tails of course." Kakashi eyes widen,"You mean Naruto." "Bingo." Kakashi looked at Kira,"Go! Protect Naruto at all costs! I'll handle him!" "But-"Kira argued. "I'll help him." Kakashi looked to his left,"Obito..." "You have no business here Kuro." Kuro glared,"You..how dare you show your disgraced face here!" Obito nodded at Kira to warn Naruto,she hesitated a bit before going. Obito glared,"You. Do you seriously think I would let you simply leave with Naruto?" Kuro smirked,"Of course not. But now you'll die." Obito looked at Kakashi, Kakashi's nodded,"Let's do this!"

Kira ran fast speed searching for her brother when she barely dodged a shuriken thrown at her. She stopped. "Who's there?" "Drat. I missed." Kira glared,"Who're you?" "Yaiko." Kira narrowed her eyes,"Your associated with that "Kuro" guy huh?!?" Yaiko smirked,"So you know. Now make my job easier. Tell me where Naruto is." Kira glared,"I rather die than give away my brother to you!" "Hmph very well." He slashed to hit only air, calmly he lowered his kunai. "I see you inherited his speed. You really are Minato's daughter after all." Kira once again looked at him suspiciously,"How'd you know my father?" Yaiko only laughed before disappearing,"You'll know...soon." Then silence replaced the forest, finally Kira hurried to find her brother.

Kakashi and Obito were both wounded quite bad. Kakashi panted,"Damn...I think I over used the sharigan..." Obito panted beside him,"Yeah..damn he's fast." Kuro charged,"Your finished!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Kakashi and Obito's eyes widen to see...

A/N:Sorry it took me awhile to finish this. Just uploading videos on my YouTube channel and tests...*sigh*

Anyway I will try to update as much as possible. Until then...later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I'm back! And yes I'm not blocked from ideas for the time being. And I still got a few upcoming tests. But for now let the writing no justu begin!

Naruto:That was lame.

Me:Better than believe it!

Naruto: Touche

Kakashi's eyes and Obito's eyes widen as they seen Naruto glaring down Kuro. Kuro smirked evilly,"So you decided to save your friends by giving yourself over?" Naruto gave out a humorless chuckle,"Don't get so full of yourself! I'm going to beat you!" From far Kira heard her brothers voice,no he couldn't be...she hurried back in that direction. Kuro chuckled,"Beat me you say? Do you kn-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto punched him straight in the face making him fly. Kakashi's eyes widen some more, something was different about Naruto's chakra...it was more sinister almost like...wait! The demon fox! Naruto has it sealed inside him, Kakashi nearly slapped himself. Kuro glared death at Naruto,"You little!" "Hey don't think about leaving us behind Naruto."said a familiar voice. "Sasuke? Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Kuro,"Regardless of how idiotic you can be sometimes. We're still a team." Kuro lowered his eyes,"So your the one who survived. Hmm.. amazing Itachi." Sasuke looked at him,"Are you the one who murdered everyone excluding Itachi,me,and Shisui?" Kuro shrugged,"Maybe. Maybe not. The answer is up to you." Sasuke charged,Kuro calmly dodging all his punches,"I see your still weak!"said Kuro as he kneed Sasuke in the stomach. Naruto gritted his teeth,"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS. HAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kira felt the chakra too,oh no the seal..! Kuri grimaced,"That form...though hideous,the power is magnificent!" Naruto glared,"You... you'll pay for this!" "Naruto don't rely on the nine tails power!" Naruto stopped,"Sis?" Kira stopped by him,"Please. You don't need it's power." Naruto slowly faded back to himself, however his face paled,"I feel sorta sick." Kira patted her brother on the shoulder,"It'll pass little brother." Naruto still glared at him,kuro smirked,"Ahh..so you finally showed your true power..what a waste of power...your weak." Naruto clenched his fists,"Weak huh? No matter what you say! I'll just get stronger to protect the people most important to me! Kakashi sensei... Sakura... Sasuke...Iruka...Choji,Shikamaru...all of them...! All my friends are my strength!!!" With that he charged,Kuro clearly not expecting this sudden attack found himself punch very hard in the stomach,all the wind was knocked out of him,all he could do was stutter,"Y-you...h-how...dare you..." Naruto formed a small ball,"Never hurt my friends again! RASSNGAN!!!!!!!!!!" The guy was blown in the sky and never heard from again. Naruto fell on the ground,he grinned,"How was that...sis?" Kira had tears in her eyes, Naruto was confused. "Um Kira you okay?" Kira only shook her head,"Yeah just happy your still alive knuckle head." Naruto chuckled before falling asleep. Then.. nothing..

Not far away another figure watched as Kuro was easily defeated by a mere child. He sighed,never leave a job like this to amataurs. His eyes opened, revealing the stars,his eyes were pitch black. No feeling... nothing. Kaido was finally.. complete.

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, ideas slightly started getting blank. But I still did somewhat better than usual. Keep a lookout for for my Naruto parody story that's coming out soon.

Feel free to pm me,read,leave a review. Doesn't matter any which way. Well later guys!


	6. Chapter 6:I failed

A/N:Alas! I'm here with chapter 6! Honestly I never went this far with a story! I'm so proud of myself!

Oh yeah before I forget,"Naruto characters are not mine. They're owned by Masashi Kishimoto. So yeah don't sue me please sir."

Kishimoto: I'm suing you.

Me:0_0 bruh.

Kishimoto: Better give me half the credit for this story then if you don't want to be sued.

Me:(: ok deal.

Naruto*facepalms* And Sakura Calls ME an idiot...

Me:Shut up you! *To you* on with the story!

Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock,did Naruto just take that guy out in one blow? Naruto collapsed after awhile,he grinned and said something to his sister,then he noticed the frown when tears formed from his sister's eyes. Then that smile returned after he fell asleep. Kira looked at Kakashi with worried eyes, Kakashi waved it off by saying,"I'll take him to the hospital." Kira shook her head,"No my brother will be fine,it's you I'm worried about,your wounded." It was true,his normally clean uniform was covered in cuts and a few burns,only his book remained intact fortunately. Kakashi shrugged even though it did hurt,he looked at Obito,who only gave him that sly smirk. Kakashi rolled his eyes,never mind,guess Obito was fine. "Kira I'm fine. Your brother needs the-" He stopped talking as Naruto's wounds healed themselves, slowly but surely,he opened his eyes. Kira whispered,"That's why. I meant to mention that." Kakashi looked at Kira shocked, but still didn't say much. Finally he spoke,"I failed to protect Naruto. It was my job. Yet I let you out of my sight. And if Kuro..dodged...I...you... nevermind." Kira looked at Kakashi curiously, Something was bothering him,as his friend,she would know what it is. Kakashi looked at the sky,had Naruto hadn't gain such strength,he could've died. And Kira.. could've die too. Just like his father. Kakashi sighed and walked elsewhere,he needed some time to think. He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder,he knew who it was already. "Kira I kinda need alone time."he said. Kira ignored him and sat by him,"I already brought Naruto back home. Sakura and Sasuke are looking after him, he's still sleeping apparently." Kakashi nodded,"Well at least he's still breathing." "Kakashi what's this really about?" Kakashi didn't look her in the eye,"Nothing Kira. Nothing at all. If you weren't here to save Naruto.." "To be honest he saved us. My chakra was just about gone." "Oh." Kira looked at her friend/crush,she never told him yet. But she felt as if now wasn't the right time for admitting her feelings to him. "We'll see you later Kakashi." "Kira wait." Kira turned around,"Yeah?" "There's something I need to tell you." Kira walked back,"Yeah?" "Remember how we always said we stick together?" She smiled a bit,"Yeah?" "Well uh..you wouldn't mind being my..." Here he mumbled a bit. Kira raised an eyebrow,"What?" "I said you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend..?" Kira grinned,"About time." Kakashi held her hands,"I've been wanting to tell you." "I see." "Ahem." Both blushed and let go of each other's hands when Naruto appeared. Naruto had a sly smirk,"So I see you guys got together."

A/n:

Sorry that it's short, but really I was just making this part about Kakashi finally telling his crush he loves her. Anyway the next chapter are gonna be different than this one. So be prepared. Lighting Avenger out once more!


	7. Chapter 7

"So I finally see you two got together"said Naruto with a barely concealed grin. Kakashi's face turned beet red,"How long were you there exactly?" Naruto sat in thought for awhile,"Actually I just came here after Sasuke and Sakura told me where you guys were at." Kira sweatdropped,'Geez people don't respect privacy anymore...' Naruto interrupted her thoughts by saying,"But something has me worried." Kakashi's eyes narrowed,"Is it the villagers?" Naruto shook his head,"No. They're actually being kinder to me than usual. It's what Kuro said before I defeated him with my rasengan."

FB:

Naruto hit him square in the chest with his rasengan,"Kuro your finished!" Kuro chuckled then laughed hysterically even as blood came up and splattered Naruto,"You fools...even if you hahahaha..defeat me.. you hahahaha...can not defeat Kaido! He will be revived!! HAHAHAHAHA! After that he was blown into the sky, Naruto watched, his nine tails chakra fading and him falling unconscious. Then everything went black. However it didn't end from there...

Naruto rubbed his head,"Ow where the hell am I?" "ITS ABOUT TIME KID." Naruto backed away,as he was face to face with the demon fox who killed his parents. "You! Your the one who killed my parents! It's your fault for my suffering!" The fox sighed,"I WAS BEING CONTROLLED,IT WASN'T REALLY UP TO ME TO BEGIN WITH AND ONCE WHATEVER JUSTU WAS SET UPON ME WAS RELEASED,SINCE I WAS ALREADY ANGRY AND I DO CONSIST OF HATE,YES I DID KILL A LOT OF VILLAGERS." Naruto glared at him,"Why am I here?" The fox laid down and looked at Naruto,"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT WE'RE BOUND TOGETHER." Naruto folded his arms,"So it was your power...that saved my friends and sister..?" "PERHAPS I SUPPOSE KID." Naruto sat down in the water,still felt weird though. "Do you know of this person called Kaido?" The demon fox sat in thought,"NO. I NEVER ENCOUNTERED ANYONE LIKE HIM YET." "But Kuro said this guy was strong,like he could take all of us down." "..." "Nine tails?" The fox stared at the boy,why was he so different? Most of his containers were afraid of him,yet this boy...treated him as an equal. Odd kid indeed. Yet those eyes of his... "NINE TAILS!!!" The fix shook his head out of his stupor to see Naruto looking at him with a small grin and a hint of concern in his face. Concern? "What're you thinking about so hard?" He closed his eyes,"NOTHING." Naruto frowned, something was up with the fox whatever it was,it wouldn't tell him. But how he end up here in the first place? However after Naruto closed his eyes,he opened them to see a worried Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto! Thank goodness your alright!"said an relieved Sakura. "Hmph yeah."agreed Sasuke. Naruto frowned,"Where's Kakashi sensei and Kira?" "In the forest. Oh and Kia's not here. She's not feeling so well." Naruto frowned,"I'll go visit her first then." With that he got up and ran towards her house. Sasuke crossed his arms,"Well now what?" Sakura looked awkward,"Um Sasuke?" "No. I'm not going on a date with you. Just quit it." With that he left, Sakura sighed, 'guess Sasuke won't change his feelings.'

Naruto knocked on Kia's door three times, to his surprise he seen she was already in her ninja uniform. "Um Kia I thought you were sick." She blushed,"Um I may have lied a bit. You see...um...I like you...and I sorta wanted to talk to you alone." Naruto scratched his head,"Gee Kia that's good and all. I like you too. But right now,I gotta see if sensei and my sister are alright." Kia looked crestfallen,"Oh..okay. maybe...next time perhaps?" Naruto gave her his signature grin,"Sure that'll be great Kia!" Kia couldn't help but grin. "Bye Naruto. I'll catch up with you guys later." "Okay!"Naruto shouted back. And then after that he caught Kakashi and his sister confessing their feelings for each other,he stifled a laugh just barely.

End of FB.

Kira looked surprised,"You actually talked to Kurama?" Naruto looked confused,"Kurama who's that?" "That's the nine tails real name." Naruto was shocked, the demon fox had a name? "I found out from...dad before he died." Naruto's eyes lowered,yeah he never would know his dad or mom now. Both were killed during the Nine tails attack. A sudden explosion near Kia's house alerted interrupted his thoughts immediately. He and everyone else quickly ran to the site. Kia was gone, but a note was in her place,"Give me the nine Tails or the girl dies. You have three hours to decide."-Kaido. Naruto growled,"That bastard!" Sasuke was wounded,he held his shoulder,"we tried to hold him off, however it failed. Many ninjas were wounded,or dead. Itachi looked at the destruction in front of him,even while fighting Kaido,his power was not even of this world. Just what is he?

A/N: Coming up next Itachi Arc! Yep we're finally going to see things from Itachi's view now. And to be honest I almost forgot about Kia. But luckily at the end I just remembered. Anyway leave a review,pm me,and perhaps even help me improve this story even more! I look forward to your ideas and reviews guys! Alright disappear no justu!


	8. Get To Kia! Find Kaido! Part 1

Authors Notes:Yes guys! 2019! And I am back to finally writing fanfictions and working on this story again! It took me quite some time to come back to this story considering I started running out of ideas. But now a new year has begun. And I am back. So sorry for the long wait my fellow readers. And I hope my writing skills improved a bit more than usual. Without further notes,let the journey begin.

Disclaimer:No I do not own any Naruto characters except my OCS and the storyline.

Extra note: Also chapter 8 will be changed. It won't be Itachi Arc. It'll just carry on what chapter 7 started. Just wanting to clear a few questions and confusions before the story. Still if you have questions,feel free to pm me,and please leave reviews. It helps me out whether this story is going on the right path or not.

Chapter 8 Get to Kia! Find Kaido! Part 1

Naruto stared at the note,anger already beginning to form. That bastard just who did he think he was? Kakashi was troubled,"Obito why did kaido seem so familiar like I knew him?" Obito couldn't stare at him,sweat fell from his face. 'No. It can't be. He couldn't be- I thought he was dead..' "Obito?" Kakashi's voice stopped the thoughts in his head for awhile. "Hm?" Kakashi looked at him concerned, "You okay?" Obito quickly shrugged it off, "Yeah. It's nothing." Kakashi narrowed his eyes,there was something Obito was not telling him. Either way it would have to wait,kia came first. Itachi closed his eyes and stood up,he realized something. "Kaido it seems possesses the sharigan,as well as Obito,and kakashi possesses it due to Obito giving it to him that day,however it's a good thing he's still alive. As we thought you died that day. I possess the mangekyo thanks to my friend and mentor Shisui...but kaido I notice also possesses the rinneagan." Obito clenched his fists,"Sooner or later he's going to have the tenshinagan!?" Itachi looked at him solemnly,"Let's hope not. Otherwise that'll spell the end of Konohakure,and shinobi history as we know it." Kakashi glared,he vowed to protect Naruto and yet he still failed to protect the others,what kind of sensei was he? What kind of protector? As if reading his mind,Kira said,"It's not your fault Kakashi. Who would've known this would occur?" Kakashi turned away from her,"...Well I have nothing to say,lets just hurry and save Kia."

Naruto stared at the ground,this guy hurt his friends. This guy captured Kia,this chakra glowed dangerously red and this time he wasn't going to stop it. Naruto stared at everyone,they stared back noticing the chakra surge. Kira looked at her brother concerned,'was he seriously going to use kurama's chakra? But...'her thoughts were left unfinished. Naruto glared,"Guys we're gonna rescue Kia! No matter what happens to us! Kia is our number one priority! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!!"

With that Naruto with the use of kurama's power along with the rest of the team go after Kaido.

Kaido threw the girl in a cell,"That should hold you for awhile." Kia looked at him,fear in her eyes,"What do you want from me?" Kaido's rinneagan eye glowed slightly,"Your the victim. The pawn,the bait. Soon your little friends will be here. And...so will my older brother." Kia"s eyes widen,"Who's that?" Kaido turned away,"Humph. You'll know who it is soon enough. My older brother's been comfortable a little too much with Konoha. He's forgotten about me. He's left me to die, to fend for my own. Well,who's laughing now?" With that Kaido left,leaving Kia in complete darkness along with her thoughts.

Authors Notes:Well that ends part 1! Look forward to part 2 soon! Might do it tomorrow or probably whenever i get to it again. If you have any ideas that'll help,don't hesitate to pm me. Also guys don't forget to leave reviews they help alot. Whether good or bad,it still helps! Alright later guys!


End file.
